


art

by ultyoungjaechoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, also kinda gay, i am so sorry youngjae, jaebum r u ok, this is cute i think, why am i always killing people in my writings, yugbam is mentioned like 1nce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultyoungjaechoi/pseuds/ultyoungjaechoi
Summary: ars. latin for ‘art’. Art- noun, the various branches of creative activity, such as painting, music, literature, and dance. the sound that's produced from the special white piano is art. the art that draws a special person in. a special person who always distanced himself from everyone. im jaebum.





	art

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

ars. latin for ‘art’. Art- noun, the various branches of creative activity, such as painting, music, literature, and dance. the sound that's produced from the special white piano is art. the art that draws a special person in. a special person who always distanced himself from everyone. im jaebum. 

the beautiful sound of art that was produced by the cheerful, bubbly pianist, choi youngjae. in the lobby, there is a special white piano. it's not ever touched by anyone other than youngjae. everyday he plays beautiful songs that (mostly) everybody enjoys to listen to. those who don't, remain silent and don't speak of it. 

jaebum had always stayed in his room. the only time he left was to go out into the backyard when the cats would visit. his family visits time to time, and that's the only other time he leaves his room. everything reminds him of his past, and it severely depresses him. the only comfort he seems to find these days are when he's lying in his bed or staring out the rather large window in his room.

youngjae is the total opposite of jaebum. he is very social, and is always trying his best to make people smile. only sometimes he is left moping around in his room alone. that happens more than the other residents would think. but, everyone has their bad days. he is the most happiest when playing, or making other people happy. 

he's talked to pretty much everyone in the (physical) home, except a few people. he's tried to befriend some people, but not everyone wants to be friends with the sunshine. and that's okay, he's finally accepted it after a few months. 

there's one resident, though, youngjae wishes he could befriend. it's not that they don't click, or that he's too scared to talk to him, but the male is just never around. of course, the only time youngjae had been aware of his presence, was during the cat visits. he's only heard his voice a few times, but of course it's melted into his brain. he knows his voice and he'll know when he's around if he heard him.

it's pretty normal to him though, it's normal to every other resident in the home. where they live is basically a nursing home, but not for the elderly. it's for physically disabled or mentally ill people who either choose to live there or who can't support themselves living alone. there are buildings that are connected on the lot, one is for physical disabled and one is for mentally ill. the buildings aren't a place to get better, but it's to live there. youngjae has been living there for 17 months. jaebum has been living there for 3. 

it's the beginning of feburary, which means valentines day is coming up soon. every year they have a mini party for the 'holiday', and allows the residents loved ones to attend to. of course the residents that don't want to attend, aren't obligated to. youngjae spent last years valentines at the party, since he becomes very upset when he's alone on valentines day.

jaebum used to spend it with his best friend, who he sees rarely now that he had moved in here. of course, one of the reasons why he never speaks to anyone. 

currently, youngjae is sat in his room, laying on his bed remaining completely silent. he wants to play the piano, but sometimes he wished he could have one of his own in his room. so he could play at whatever time of the day or night he wants without needing to ask. maybe he could ask that for a birthday present. 

he was subconsciously twisting his soft brown hair. it's something he tends to do a lot. his nurse often states that he needs a haircut, but he always seems to decline. he likes the length it's at now-- or at least, what he thinks its at now. 

he didn't even realize that he was humming a song that he used to listen to a lot. recently his headphones broke, he stepped on them by accident, so he hasn't gotten the chance to listen to his own, personal music. 

but the humming came to a stop when he heard his room door open. "youngjae-ah, how are you doing?" a familiar voice got louder as she was most likely entering the room. he sighed and pulled the covers over his chest, "i'm alright. how is yugyeom doing?" 

yugyeom is a friend he had made when he first moved in. he has been diagnosed with adhd when he was 16, and his parents sent him to the mentally ill home so he could live more comfortably. plus, his parents didn't know at all how to cope with him.

he is a bit too hyperactive and he never pays attention to anything, but youngjae can handle it, and he loves him. but yugyeom had already met his bestest friend in the mental home with him, goes by the name of 'bambam'.

"he's doing fine. him and bambam have been inseparable lately." she chuckled, opening the blinds then the window. it's almost 1 pm and youngjae still hasn't gotten out of bed.

"whats the point of opening the window?" he asked. his nurse, dr.kim, stopped opening it midway. youngjae laughed, "i can still hear things, you know." 

"plus, i felt the temperature drop."  
-

two nights later, youngjae is sitting in front of the piano in the lobby. it's game night, outside, him and a few others chose not to go. one of those people was jaebum, the male youngjae was dying to talk to.

his fingers moved gracefully across the white and black keys, producing beautiful sounds. he sang quietly along, somehow remembering every single english lyric. he was so into the song, so focused and passionate for the song he was singing that he didn't even hear the sound of a wheelchair rolling into the lobby. 

when he finished singing, there was a dead silence. he cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles. 

"you have some astonishing talent." 

the surprising, and rarely familiar voice made youngjae jump in his seat. he didn't realize someone was there. 

"oh, thank you." he smiled, bringing his head down. when he gets complimented on his playing, it makes him insanely happy. 

"you have an amazing voice, too. i think you should show it more when you play." 

that made him blush, he rarely gets complimented on his singing. he never usually sings, though. not in front of people. he can't do it much here because the nurses or workers don't let him.

"thanks, again. what are you doing?" youngjae asked, looking in the direction he hears jaebum's voice at. "what do you mean?" he asked back, obviously not understanding why he sounds shocked.

"you're out of your room, for once. you don't think i'd notice?" he laughed. jaebum managed to laugh along too, he didn't want to seem emotionless. 

"i didn't even know you knew me. whats your name?"

"choi youngjae."

"ah, i'm im jaebum."

"i know."

for the rest of that game night, jaebum and youngjae talked. they had a long conversation, about anything and everything. well, except why both of them were in the home. 

-

over the past week, people have not only realized that jaebum has been leaving his room more often, but he's starting to talk more often now too. some are surprised that the first person he began talking to was youngjae. they wouldn't expect him to talk to youngjae, maybe to the people he was more like.

now, they are both sat in youngjae's room. he's sitting in the corner, while jaebum pulled himself up and is laying on the bed. they've been holding a small talk, but it's mostly being engulfed by a silence. a comfortable silence, though.

youngjae rested his head against the wall, his eyes staring in front of him, but of course he sees nothing. he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. 

jaebum turns his head to look at the younger. "can i ask you somethings? if you don't mind?" 

youngjae moved his head to where he heard jaebum's voice came from. if you didn't know he was blind, you'd be thinking he was staring directly at him.

"about what? me being blind?" 

jaebum hummed and stared at him. "sure, go ahead." he moved on the bed, now laying next to jaebum, their heads almost touching.

"do you remember what you look like?" he directed his eyes to youngjaes. "not at all.. all i really remember is that i have brown hair, dark brown eyes, golden skin.. i can't just imagine an exact image of what i look like." he wish he could remember what he looked like. 

"what about family members?" he continued to ask. youngjae shook his head. jaebum frowned slightly, it must be so upsetting to not be able to remember what you or any of your family members or friends look like. 

"how do you play the piano? your talent is beyond amazing. i really enjoy listening to you...even when i'm in my room i still listen to you play. you're very talented." he's not lying. even before him and youngjae began talking, he would listen to youngjae sing and play the piano as he'd just lay in bed or stare out the window.

the compliment made youngjae smile widely. whenever he'd get compliments on his music it makes him extremely happy.

his smile made jaebum smile.

"thank you so much...that really means a lot to me...and i've played the piano my whole life. even before i started going blind, i had already memorized where each and every key was. so it's not hard for me now to know which key is which and which one to press. and song wise, i learned so many songs by other artists while i still had vision. and i memorized those too. when i used to make my own music, of course i'd remember how it sounds or where each key is," he moved to his side and held himself up with his shoulder.

"it was very hard at first. but after time i got the hang of it and i became even better at the piano. it just took a lot of time and patience.." 

his words really moved jaebum. he didn't know why, but they just made him feel a certain way. hell, this boy is blind yet he's still doing his dream. it made him think that nothing is impossible. it made him think about doing physical therapy, to be able to walk again. he sighed at the thought.

"i'm glad you're doing what you love. it's really inspiring that you haven't given up." he smiled, kind of wishing he could see it.

youngjae hummed and stopped talking. as did jaebum. they lied close together in silence, just appreciating each other presence.

-

youngjae feels as if him and jaebum had become closer after their talk. after him talking about what it's like for him to be blind, jaebum shares his story. what it's like for a dancer to now be paralyzed and in a wheelchair. 

the past few days they've been hanging around each other a lot. mostly in youngjae's room, or in the lobby. youngjae has never been in jaebum's room before, he's never tried to approach it. and he never will. 

there's some feeling he has when he thinks about trying to get into his room. like, a feeling of invasion. of course he's perfectly find with jaebum being in his room. but when he thinks about entering the other room, he feels as if hes crossing the line. it's a weird feeling to him.

valentines day passed, the two of them spending it together. jaebum ordered an uber, and took him and youngjae to a park. it wasn't a regular park, but it was a hidden flower park. it was filled with trees and flowers and vines and butterflys. it was truly beautiful. even though youngjae couldn't see it, he still had a good time. 

he had a very good time, actually. he tried to touch and smell everything he came in contact with. jaebum might have secretly took pictures of youngjae smelling flowers or smiling happily as he was dipping his hands in a pond. 

they layed together in the flowery grass, arms touching each other as they were barely a few inches apart. the wind was blowing gently, making youngjae's bangs slightly be blown around.

it was in this moment that jaebum felt something more than he could imagine.

the smile he had glued to his face as he admired the others presence and beauty really gave out how he felt. 

youngjae couldn't see it but he could feel his eyes on him and he could sense he was smiling. he knew how jaebum felt and he knew he felt the same. he smiled no way he's ever smiled before. it was a smile that revealed his feelings. it was the look of love plastered on his face. on jaebum's face.

it was something neither of them had experienced in a while. with their disabilities, their lives are completely different. they lost their old lives, so they haven't been able to do something like this ever since. 

that day was truly special to both boys.

they were both really happy. they both had finally found their best friend. everything after that point they did together. they became inseparable and jaebum was the happiest he ever been in a long time.

together, they have shared many laughs, smiles, tears, and hugs. they hug all the time, and not to mention they would sometimes just be in each others arms in youngjae's bed. they both absolutely loved the feeling of being hugged by each other. 

just when the two of them were the happiest they could ever be, jaebum suddenly becomes distant again. youngjae didn't know why, he though everything was going great. he thought jaebum was happy again.

he was sad that jaebum was hiding out in his room again. he was so happy that the older was his best friend and he was so happy how he felt with him and in his arms. he felt loved and he felt loving. he wondered if he did anything wrong. 

it's been a week and he hasn't heard from jaebum. he tried to not be worried, since he's acted like this the majority of the time living there, but he couldn't help it. the nurses would give youngjae daily updates every time he asked.

he could barely sleep some nights because he was worried sick. 

9 days after they've last spoken, youngjae finally gave up. he decided to do what he wants and to see what the hell im jaebum is up to.

it was late in the night when youngjae left his room and quietly walked to jaebum's. somehow, he had an instinct at where his room was. he followed his gut and was hoping he was right. he's never done this before, so doing this now must prove how worried he is for the boy.

he inhaled deeply, preparing for what story he has to tell him on why he left him alone.

as he was reaching out to the door handle, he felt his arms be grabbed by two people. he gasped and tried to get out of their grip. he began yelling and kicking as they dragged him away from the room.

"no! let me go! let me fucking go! let me see jaebum! stop!" he kept repeating. his voice was getting more louder and more heartbreaking by the second.

as he was being dragged away he immediately understood on why jaebum has been "isolating" himself from everyone. he was screaming so loud, screaming to let him go and why the fuck would they lie to him.

he screamed and kicked until he was put down. he was being held down by his shoulders in a chair by somebody. his screams turned into sobs.

everyone lied to him.

this whole time jaebum has been hiding out in his room. he was really dead.

the nurses and everyone lied to him, saying he was just upset again. and he believed them. he should've questioned jaebum himself the minute he realized he was in his room again.

he was nothing more than hurt, heartbroken, and betrayed. 

he can't believe on how the nurses, the people who youngjae considered to be family, would totally betray him and do the worst thing possible. 

he was so heartbroken. while with jaebum, he finally felt loved and more happy than ever and he felt like being blind didn't matter anymore. he was in love with his best fucking friend.

and to think on how everyone lied to him. 

he loved jaebum. jaebum loved him. just thinking how jaebum had been dead that whole time without him even knowing makes him sob. thinking about how excited he was going to be when jaebum started being social to him again.

how excited he was to spend his life with jaebum.

he'll never forgive the nurses, or anyone in the home. he eventually moved out and lived with his brother in seoul. he couldn't live there anymore. not with those liars, and not with the whole place just reminding him of jaebum.

he'll never forget jaebum. he'll never forget anything that happened between them. he'll never forget the emotion and feelings that had for each other. he'll never forget how in love they were in with each other. even though they didn't get to express that love into physical things, even confessing how they feel, or into a relationship, they both knew how they felt towards each other.

the time with jaebum was the best he's had in his entire life.

he will always love jaebum. he will continue to love jaebum until his time ends.


End file.
